Compounds which absorb in the near-infrared region (from about 700 nm to about 1200 nm) have recently generated much interest due to their use in laser optical recording, laser printing, and laser thermal writing display. In addition to these applications, such compounds are also useful in IR photography and photodynamic therapy. See, e.g., M. Matsuoka, Infrared Absorbing Dyes, Plenum Press, New York, 1990 and J. Fablan, H. Nakazumi, M. Matsuoka, Chem. Rev. 1992, 92, 1197.